rarefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angela
OK, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, importing things from the MarioWiki. I'm willing to wait until the Main Page is vandalized often to protect it. Wayoshi 21:52, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Someone tried to vandalise the main page by clearing it, but I fixed it by undoing his edit. Learner4 17:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Um Angela, I was wondering since there aren't many users in this wikia do you think you can get some members to come to this wiki? Thanks... Slipknot Darkrai 22:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Have you thought about applying for a spotlight? Angela (talk | help forum) 06:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Um.... no what is that? Slipknot Darkrai 10:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's the images that appear on each page advertising other wikis. Angela (talk | help forum) 12:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh OK and do you know how to make the Wiki.png file on the top-right corner of the screen on this website link to RareWiki instead of Main Page? I am asking, due to changing the name. Slipknot Darkrai 12:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I've fixed it by editing this. Angela (talk | help forum) 13:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you... This wiki was created by Wayoshi a MarioWiki member and I think we need to get MarioWiki members to this wikia which was a failed spinoff of MarioWiki in 2007. Oh are you the founder of Wikia? Slipknot Darkrai 13:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I am. You could try posting about this wiki on MarioWiki but be careful that people don't see your posts as spamming. Perhaps just one post on a relevant talk page there would be helpful. Angela (talk | help forum) 03:44, January 5, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Uh Angela can I have a MediaWiki tutorial? I mean can you teach me about MediaWiki templates. P.S. can you give me some sysop tutorial links? Slipknot Darkrai 00:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :The best place to start is the help section. It includes a tutorial, template help and an . You can also get help by asking on the forums. Angela (talk | help forum) 03:44, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I asked Lindsay151 now I have to wait for a reply. Thanks for your help anyways and sorry to bother you. Slipknot Darkrai 10:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Skin :Can you change the wikia skin to white and the text to black instead of dark blue and gold cuz I am a beginner as a sysop as I said and I don't know how to do it. Slipknot Darkrai 15:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It's best to ask on the forums for help with things like that. Angela (talk | help forum) 04:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright then... and no luck on getting contributors here :( Slipknot Darkrai 12:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo Angela Is it OK to adopt more than one wiki? Also how do I become a VSTF or a Gaming Staff? Cuz I am aiming for one of those privileges. Slipknot Darkrai 19:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Please see the adoption page for details. There is info here on joining the VSTF. Staff positions are paid jobs and these are advertised on the hiring page. Angela (help forum | staff blog) 01:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Um... OK and if I do well will you make me one? Slipknot Darkrai 10:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably not me, but someone else will help you out if you apply there. Angela (help forum | staff blog) 03:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh and the VSTF wiki requires sysop or VSTF priviliges to join. So can I become either one there so I can edit there? Sorry for all these posts....Slipknot Darkrai 10:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure - you may to ask sannse about that via special:Contact. Angela (help forum | staff blog) 03:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RareWiki Independent How do I make RareWiki independent like DK Wiki was moved and changed into NIWA and change the site's name to rarewiki.org or rarewiki.com? Slipknot Darkrai 10:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Using a different domain name isn't currently an option on Wikia. If you want an independent wiki that you host yourself, the MediaWiki software is freely available from mediawiki.org, but this wiki on Wikia would still remain here for other people to use. Angela (help forum | staff blog) 03:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC)` HELP ME!!!! :I am banned cross-wiki infinitely by some mean user called VegaDark!! Help!!!! Can you please promote me to a VSTF member plz. Trust me I know what I am doing and it will be OK. Unblock me first and then we will talk. Please can you promote me to a VSTF. Thanks and help and promote me. Besides talk to me on wikipedia for issues. Also I am not logged in. Oh and don't forget to unblock my ip address. I do know what I am doing trust me. I want VSTF powers because I want to be protected from worldwide bans. So will you kindly promote me to a vstf? Thx... OH BTW this VegaDark user is an impostor and is impersonating the Wikipedia VegaDark. Don't believe me? then see the block on wikia section on VegaDark's talk page on Wikipedia. He is not the same as him so will you kindly help me out sir? Thanks and help. :Please stop asking to be VSTF. It isn't an option considering you're blocked. Angela 04:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC)